


Happy Birthday To Me

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Private Party, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT wincest or destiel.(Sam x Reader) [Reader POV]ROMANTIC BIRTHDAY SEX, SMUT & FLUFFSummary: Sam arranges for Dean to leave the bunker so he can give his girl, you, a surprise birthday party for 2.





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is this month. Come to find out a couple other Sammy ladies have birthdays this month too. NaughtyPastryChef had the idea to write fics as a birthday gift. This is for WetSammyWinchester , gr8k8 and any other Sammy fan having a birthday this month. I hope you enjoy! (Thanks for the idea NaughtyPastryChef!)

I walk into the Library after finishing up my laundry. Dean's coming out of the kitchen with something in his hands.

"Hey Dean. Have you seen Sam?" I look around half expecting him to walk out of the kitchen any second now.

Dean grins and hands me a pink box wrapped in a silver ribbon. There's a note attached. "I was told to give you this."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." I hold thd box in my arms and look at Dean curiously.

He picks up his duffle and walks towards the garage.

I'm more confused. "You're going on a hunt?"

He smiles back at me. "Something like that. Read the note on the box." He turns away from me and laughs. "Enjoy you're evening Y/N."

"Okay. You too." I scratch my head. "I guess."

I set the box down and open the attached note:

 

"My sweet Y/N,

Happy birthday sweetheart! I can't wait to give you your presents. Your first present is inside this box. Please wear it and then meet me in my room. I'm waiting for you.

All my love, Sam"

 

My face lights up. "He remembered!"

I open the box and inside is a beautiful, royal purple, soft lace nightie with matching thong panties. I bite my bottom lip at the images in my head of my Sammy picking this out for me at the store. His face blushing all kinds of red as he pays for it at the register. I'm so horny just thinking about that alone. He even got my size right.

I know he's waiting, but a girl has to get ready.

I find my second present in my room. It's a bottle of my favorite whiskey, Maker's Mark. The note reads:

 

"Sweetheart,

Pour yourself some now and bring the bottle with you to my room when you're ready.

Love, Sam"

 

I pour a glass and drink a shot down fast. I love how it feels going down. It helps to calm my nerves a bit too.

I quickly shower and do my nightly routine. I then get into the nightie and panties. I put on a black garter belt and black thigh high lace stockings. I wear purple high heels that match the nightie and wear a little black dress over the nightie. My hair and make up looks flawless.

I take a deep breath and drink a little more whiskey. I grab my bottle with my glass and head for Sam's room.

I hear music playing as I walk down the hall. My heels clicking loudly and making an echo as I go. As I approach Sam's room I hear Tina Turner singing "Private Dancer". Sam loves 80's music and rarely gets a chance to blast it like this.

His door is ajar. I push it open and what I see floors me. The first thing I notice are all the decorations everywhere. He has balloons of all different colors filled with helium and some just on the ground. He's got streamers and a big banner over the bed that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

I then realize Sam's laying on the bed wearing only royal purple silk boxers. Well, he's also got a silver ribbon tied around his neck with a puffy silver bow over his Adam's apple, but that's it. He doesn't even have socks on. He's gorgeous.

"Y/N! Happy birthday Sweetheart!" He stands up and holds his arms out to me.

I smile brightly. He's so gorgeous! I quickly set the bottle and glass down, then rush into his loving embrace.

He holds my face in his hands and kisses me. It's possessive and wonderful. My hand moves up to touch his face and he closes his eyes as my fingers move over his jaw.

He pulls back and asks, "Did my brother give you my gift?"

I smile, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

His eyes light up. "I think I will."

He uses remote controls to change the music to something softer. He also turns on electric candles and turns off the overhead lights. There's more of a warm glow to the room. He sets the remotes down.

He picks up a glass and pours himself some whiskey. We both drink to my birthday and many more to come.

He then pulls out a Hostess cupcake with a candle in it and lights it. He sings happy birthday to me. We're both smiling so much our cheeks hurt. I make my wish and blow out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" He sets the cupcake down and wraps his arms around my waist.

I press my head against his chest. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

He kisses my neck and shoulder. "I want to make all your wishes and dreams come true." His hands move over my hips.

I'm starting to breathe a little faster as I move my hand over his bare chest. "You're everything I could ever dream or wish for."

He pulls the zipper down on my dress and slides it off my shoulders. It falls around my feet on the floor. He steps back and looks at my body in the nightie he picked out. "You're so beautiful Y/N. How did I get so lucky?"

I notice his erection starting to tent his silk boxers. I grin, "I ask myself that about you all the time." I wrap my arms around him for a heated kiss.

He suddenly picks me up and sets me on his dresser while my legs wrap around his hips. His hands cup my breast. He feels my nipples harden under the soft see through fabric. His lips are sucking kisses along the length of my neck.

I gasp, "Sam." My hands moving over his arms.

He lowers the straps on the nightie to free my breasts from their confinement. His lips immediately sucking and mouth tasting my very hard right nipple. I gasp as my body responds to his actions. I grind my aching pussy against the dresser and gently grip his soft hair. I moan as he switches to my other breast.

His hand moves over my left thigh and pulls my knee up. He has me prop my foot on the dresser with my high heel.

His hand moves over my panty covered pussy and I watch his face as he smiles up at me.

He stops licking and teasing my breast to look me in the eyes. "You're so wet."

I palm his cheek while licking my lips. "I bet I taste delicious."

I actually hear him growl. It makes my insides flutter with anticipation. I want him inside me so much and he knows it.

He pulls my panties to the side and runs his middle finger through my very wet slit, circling my clit a few times. I grip his shoulders and gasp, "Oh yes."

He removes his finger and puts it in my mouth. He asks, "Delicious?"

I suck on his finger as if it were his cock. I do it in the most dirty, filthy way possible. I leave my spit on his finger when he removes it. He puts his finger into his own mouth and sucks on it. I reply, "You tell me?"

I see him run his hand over his very hard cock that's still under his boxers. He kneels down and pulls my body to the edge of the dresser. He then holds my pussy lips open and licks me from vagina to clit. "Mnnugh yes!" He ducks and licks on my clit. His tongue then ventures as deep inside me as possible.

Fingers of my right hand grab and move through his gorgeous hair while I brace myself using my left hand. My right leg is now over his left shoulder and I'm practically riding his tongue and lips. He has me so close to cumming. "Oh Sam!"

Sam moans against my clit. "You taste so good! Fuck!" He flicks his tongue over a sensitive spot and I yelp, "Right there! Don't stop!" He doesn't and I cum on his face. "Oh fuck fuck Sam! I'm cumming!"

He licks and sucks me until I have to push him away. I moan and stretch my legs out in complete bliss.

Sam stands up and looks at me like he just killed a big bad evil monster and saved the damsel in distress. I smile as I stand up a bit wobbly. I take his hand to steady myself. "I'm not done with you mister."

He bites at his bottom lip. His face still covered with my cum. "Oh really?"

I kiss him and love the fact I can taste myself on his lips. I stroke his hard cock and feel the wet fabric as I move it over his length. "Look who else is very wet right now."

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "You have no idea." He kisses me and his tongue plunders my mouth as masterfully as he does my pussy. My tongue moves over his in a perfect dance. I suck at his lips and tongue, then he sucks at mine.

He slips his boxers off as I remove the ribbon and bow from his neck. He then helps me remove the nightie without damaging it. My very wet panties are last to go. I have to unfasten my garter belt to get the panties off, but he likes seeing me in the stockings, so I'm keeping the garter and stockings on. The shoes get kicked to the floor as well.

Sam moves his large hands up my thighs and over my stomach to my breasts. I arch my back as he pinches and teases my nipples. He licks between my breasts and up my throat to my chin. His lips meet mine in a tender kiss. My hands hold his face. "Make love to me Sam."

He licks his lips. His eyes are like these amazing geode stones with brilliant multicolored gems inside them. I could look into them forever.

"I love you." His face is so sincere.

I don't even hesitate. "I love you too Sam."

He picks up a condom and slides it on. He then hovers over me once again. I lift my legs around his hips pulling him closer. His hand is on my face as I guide him inside me. Our eyes never lose contact as his cock slides home slowly. Soon he's moving his hips and we're both lost to each other in our passion.

I have my first orgasm and it completely overtakes me. My whole body feels it and Sam holds me close. Soon he's moving again and the pleasure starts building. Like waves hitting a beach, the orgasms hit me and we both shutter at them. My walls clutching at his cock and he does his best not to cum too soon.

It's on my 5th pending glorious orgasm that Sam is at his limit. "Fuck Y/N! I'm gonna cum!"

I'm on top now and I'm riding him fast and hard. His hands move from my hips to my back and pull me down onto his chest. He kisses me deeply. He gasps as he grips my hips and thrusts up into me in fast upward motions. "I'm cumming Sam!" My whole body vibrates with my intense orgasm.

Sam yells my name as he falls over the edge, "Y/N!!!" He gasps, "Oh fuck!" As he thrusts up slowly riding out the after shocks.

I'm laying completely limp on his body. We're both breathing heavy and I can feel his heart pounding against my chest. I know he can feel my heart pounding against his.

He gently rolls me to my back so he can take care of his condom. He returns from the bathroom with a warm washcloth. I'm too worn out to lift my arms. He laughs and cleans me up like he's my caretaker. He does it so lovingly and gently. Worships my body like it's his own.

"Am I yours Sam?" I know I must look and sound completely wore out.

He tosses the washcloth and curls up with me. He holds me to his chest. Skin on skin. "Yes you are mine and I'm yours. It's how it should be." He kisses my forehead while covering us up in a bedsheet. "Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?"

I snuggle into him and sigh. "And then some."

 

 


End file.
